Cobham SGS Eagles
Cobham SGS Eagles are an English Championship B side, managed by robso_bobso. This is the Eagles second season in the Championship after gaining promotion at the second attempt from League 1 (G). Their home ground is the 2500 all seater at Brunton Gate, where they play in their home kit of black and red. The away strip is blue with a single red and black stripe. The club's first match was against Your Mum FC, which ended in a 1-0 victory to Cobham, courtesy of an Irhad Sarac goal. The first competitive match was a 1-0 win against Ormesby Athletic in the English Cup. The club's record scorer is Mitja Novak, who briefly held the record for most goals scored in a season in England. ---- Last Match English Championship B - Tuesday 14th October 2008 Worceter Park 0 Cobham SGS Eagles 2 - Regueira Martinez 27, Oosterhof 70 C S Eagles: M. Iqbal (J. Farcas 13), A. Barroca, K. Bass, J. Samuelson, L. Oosterhof, J. Bavio Arias, H. Ekmecic, A. Winter, G. Regueira Martinez, L. Udovc, Z. Grilc. Subs not used: L. Cooper, R. Rastenhoff, I. Dovleac, T. Jirattijaroen. ---- Club History The Eagles won League 2 (G2) at their first attempt thanks to a lot of Bot Teams and hotshot striker Luc Serrano, who bagged 25 goals in the promotion season. Promotion was secured 6 matches before the end of the season and went on to win the league by 27 points. This heralded a promotion to League 1 (G) where the Eagles came second to Reel Madras, despite scoring 119 goals and having the two top scorers in the division (Mitja Novak 33, Luc Serrano 32). However, the next season saw the Eagles promoted despite heavy pressure from Links FC, BIGTRUFFLE UTD and Calshot Corns. The Eagles unbelieveably stayed unbeaten and crowned the end of the season with a 1-0 win at Links thanks to then 16 year old Barclay Badcock's header. Season 6 saw the Eagles brilliantly stay up after a gritty first season. They took points off every team except eventual champions Uranus Fire, including fabulous wins against FC Tunnel (0-1), Spankysallstars (1-2) and The Ollstars (3-0). Cobham's fantastic season was down to some excellent team performances and individuals to be singled out include keeper Md Golam Iqbal, who made 80 saves in the season, Carlo Ruiz, who netted no less than 27 times at a goal ratio of over a goal per game, and the consistency of defenders, Kendal Bass and Johnnie Samuelson. The Eagles picked up ten wins, six draws, and six defeats in the twenty-two game season, to finish in 6th place Season 7 has seen boss Robso bobso admit that it will be their hardest season to record, with relegation once again being the primary objective. The transfer record was once again broken for the third season in succesion with the arrival of Gerrado Daniel Regueira Paulo Rogrigurezz Martinez from Deportivo el Tacua, for £1,677,000,000 and left back Julius Bavio Arias was also purchased for £74 to shore up the defence. Veteran midfielder Luka Udovc was also recruited for £503,000 and Jeniffer Farcas came in to provide competition for the number one spot, for £625,000. Strikers Duff Broomfield and Zdenko Grilc were also signed up for the Eagles. The season started dismally, with just one point coming from the first four games, a single goal and the injury to star striker Teerawut Jirattijaroen. But in the next two fixtures, results picked up with a home wins against FC Tunnel 07 and Calshot Corns, and the Eagles kept up their good form, staying unbeaten for the next three league games, lifting them to 6th place. The English National Cup has never proved favourable to the Eagles. In their first season, they were knocked out after extra time to League 1 team, Heart of Norwich FC. The clubs best performance came in Season 4, where they reached Round 5 before being knocked out to English giants Aliens 1-0 at Brunton Gate. In Season 5, they hit another English giant in Round 3, United States Arsenal FC, who promptly thrashed the Eagles 5-0. Season 6 saw the Eagles reach round 5, including an incredible 1-0 extra time win versus Championship A side Jol-ly Giants courtesy of a Carlo Ruiz penalty. The Eagles then lost 2-0 at home to Aliens in Round 5 thanks to two goals by England international Shane Newport. In Season 7, the Eagles won their Round 2 match with a 4-0 win at inactive 1o1o. United, and eased through 9-0 against Dynamo Dudley in Round 3. In Round 4, they lost 1-0 to Premiership side Spankysallstars. ---- Cobham SGS Eagles Squad Season 7 Results Friendly - C S Eagles 1-1 Cheam Stars United FC - Jirattijaroen 69, Ullich 76 Friendly - Palace Crystal 1-0 C S Eagles - Pluti 21 Friendly - Carshalton Beeches United 2-2 C S Eagles - Dubroja 6, Lukats 47; Jirattijaroen 33, Serrano 50 Friendly - C S Eagles 0-1 Your Mum FC - Usins 87 Friendly - C S Eagles 3-0 iandowiehatemob - Serrano 9, Regueira Martinez 10, Mendes og 20 Friendly - C S Eagles 7-0 Shinigami Ninjas - Jirattijaroen 8, 32, 42, 43, 72, Badcock 49, Novak 66 Friendly - C S Eagles 0-0 Epsom Football Club Friendly - C S Eagles 0-1 X-files - Oosterhof og 59 League - C S Eagles 1-2 Worcester Park - Bass 83; Pastrana 25, Juffer 27 Youth - CS Eagles 0-0 Cheam Stars United FC League - Cheam Stars United FC 1-0 C S Eagles - Leban 64 League - C S Eagles 0-0 Ooza Looza League - United States Arsenal FC 3-0 C S Eagles - Zmeu 9, Sackville 11, Hodson 12 Friendly - Atletico De Madrid 1-0 C S Eagles - Szoch 84 Cup - 1o1o. United 0-4 C S Eagles - Udovc 12, Broomfield 13, Serrano 36, Thompsett 77 Youth - Worcester Park 0-3 C S Eagles - Harrelson 29, Badcocke 68 pen, 78 League - C S Eagles 1-0 FC Tunnel 07 - Udovc 82 League - C S Eagles 2-1 Calshot Corns - Ruiz 31, Udovc 34, Teel 16 League - Janissaries 0-0 C S Eagles Friendly - C S Eagles 1-1 Epsom Football Club - Thompsett 49, Trejkajis 18 Cup - C S Eagles 9-0 Dynamo Dudley - Broomfield 2, 15, 32, 40, 40, Normand 6, Udovc 14, Serrano 25, Badcocke 75 Youth - C S Eagles 2-0 Walton.F.C - Badcock 40, Badcocke 55 League - C S Eagles 2-0 Albion Allstars - Ruiz 30, pen 73 League - Walton.F.C 1-2 C S Eagles - Tollemache pen 30; Grilc pen 15, Ruiz 51 League - C S Eagles 0-2 Arun Athletic - Hameldon 80, Jones pen 89 Friendly - C S Eagles 3-0 Cellois Globe Trotters - Broomfield 9, Galvao 73, 76 Cup - Spankysallstars 1-0 C S Eagles - Ravn 26 Youth - FC Tunnel 07 0-0 ' C S Eagles' League - Draconic Warriors F.C 0-2 C S Eagles - Grilc 11, 45 Friendly - C S Eagles 5-0 Roman Empire FC - Dovleac 2, Ruiz 26, 88, Jirattijaroen 34, 76 League - Worcester Park 0-2 C S Eagles - Regueira Martinez 27, Oosterhof 70 Club Records Goals Mitja Novak - 78 Luc Serrano - 62 Al Winter - 34 Anghel Albu - 33 Carlo Ruiz - 30 Appearances Md Golam Iqbal - 109 (0) Kendal Bass - 108 (0) Al Winter - 105 (0) Johnnie Samuelson - 102 (0) Iulian Dovleac - 86 (1) Assists Romano Rastenhoff - 95 Iulian Dovleac - 49 Al Winter - 45 Jason Normand - 16 Kendal Bass - 14 Record League Win - 10-0, Home v Addiscombe Corinthians, Home v Toon Sharks Record Cup Win - 10-0, Away v derby county Record League Defeat - 1-4, Home v Draconic Warriors F.C, Home v FC Tunnel 07 Record Cup Defeat - 0-5, Home v United States Arsenal FC Highest Transfer Fee Paid - £1,677,000 - Gerardo Daniel Regueira Martinez Highest Transfer Fee Received - £946,000 - Sergei Marusov Category:Football Clubs Category:English Clubs